


My Hopeless Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, but i know it's depressing, inspired by a song, kind of?, silver chair spoilers, yeah i'm not honestly sure what exactly this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Peter never could forget his Telemarine boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hopeless Dream

He was in love with him.  
He was in love with the way he smiled, and the way he bit his lip when he concentrated hard enough.  
He was in love with the way the other boy kissed him,  
and the way he tasted of vanilla and cinnamon and a thousand other things that were just so unmistakably him.  
He was in love with the way the younger boy looked up at him as though he had hung the moon and lit the stars just for him.  
He was in love with the way his lover whispered his name in the dead of night when they were surrounded by the warmth of their bed, soft and sweet, almost like a prayer.

They loved each other in that way that is so heart wrenchingly beautiful that you could spend your entire life trying to put it into words but never coming close to the intensity of their feelings.

He was saved from his ordinary life by a sweet smile and a beautiful laugh, was lulled to sleep by Spanish lullabies sung softly into his ear.  
For once, everything was perfect.

But such things, such magic and love, don't last.  
He walked away, away from Narnia and went home with a heavy heart, tears in his eyes and pain in his chest.  
He never saw him again.

But he never forgot the lullabies, or the kisses or the way the other had looked at him. 

His siblings had come to the door with their cousin and delivered the news. The Telemarine boy he had spent far too little time loving and far too long trying to forget had moved on. Found a wife, and left their love in the past. And fuck it all, if that wasn't the hardest day of his life.

But he didn't know - couldn't know, that his name was still the one on the tip of Caspian's tongue when he woke in the morning - and the one he cried out at night.

And one day, not too long after, when his cousin came visiting, choking back tears with a story to tell, he braced himself.  
He knew what would come next.

His love had gone, was gone forever.  
And Peter was never the same again.


End file.
